Fast development of the electronic technology has enabled the use of various types of display apparatuses in many fields. Research and development are focused on the next-generation display apparatuses, such as a transparent display apparatus. The transparent display apparatus is a device which has transparency so that the background behind the device is seen through the device. Related display panels are manufactured using non-transparent semiconductor compounds such as silicon (Si) or Gallium Arsenic (GaAs). However, as demands rise for various display services that may not be implemented by the related display panels, efforts are made to develop new types of electronic elements. The transparent display apparatus was developed by one of these efforts.
The transparent display apparatus includes a transparent oxide semiconductor layer, and thus, has transparency. When the transparent display apparatus is used, a user can view information through screen of the transparent display apparatus while looking at the background that is at the back side of the apparatus. Therefore, dimension and time limitations that related display apparatuses may have may be resolved. Because the transparent display apparatus displays various information with display units having transparency, real object figures seen through the back side are harmonized with the displayed information. Thus, as user needs are gradually diversified, new technology is needed in order to provide information with more advanced methods while using the transparent display apparatus in a variety of environments.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.